Vector & Cream
by Nintendoga
Summary: A romantic heartwarming classic love story fanfic for all ages where Vector rapes Cream and Cheese


Chapter 1

Vector strolled over to Vanilla's house, thinking of how his shitty life turned to this. The Chaotix Team, Ace Detectives, reduced to doing such menial tasks like delivering fucking cupcakes to some bitches house.

Arriving at the front yard, Vector put on his best fake smile and walked to the front door.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Vector stood still for a few seconds before hearing a young cute voice yell "I'm coming!"

"Grrr..." Vector growled. *Oh great, now I gotta waste my time with the brat too*

Cream peeped through the peephole before unlocking the door with a grin that stretched from ear to ear

"Mr. Vector! It's so nice to see you!"

"Uh Yeah!...Hey kid, do you know where your mother is?"

"Um...she went out somewhere with Ms. Rouge. I don't know when she'll be back though."

*God, this kid is so innocent...fuck her. Fuck her to hell*

"Well listen I was just here to deliever this package, could you tell her to bring the money to my agency?"

"Okie dokie!" cheered Cream as she took the cupcakes. "Is that all? Would you like to come in for some tea and cookies Mr. Vector?"

Vector thought for a few seconds, but decided he had other shit to do. "No thank you." Cream put on a sad face before turning around and walking towards th-

*HOLY FUCKING SHIT*

Vector was fucking stunned. He saw it. He wanted it. He had to have it. That fucking ass. That perfect fucking ass. Swinging back and forth in that tiny dress while she skipped merrily. Fucking shit, he could almost see what color her panties were. Vector decided to retake the offer.

"Er...*cough* uh kid. On second thougt, I could use a little food and something to drink." Cream turned around immidiatley with the biggest smile on her face.

*oh no...*

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Cream quickly grabbed Vector's hand and led him into the kitchen. Inside on the table were some eaten cookies, along with some dolls and shit sitting around the table with some fake tea. Oh yeah and Cheese was sitting there too.

"Cheese! we have a guest joining us today! Everyone please say hello to Mr. Vector!"

...

...

...

"Chao!" Cheese was the only one who replied.

"H-hi everyone..." Vector said enthusiastically. Cream led Vector to his seat next to Cheese before putting on oven mitts.

"Why yes Mr. Bear?" Cream talked to the Bear toy she had. "Yes Mr. Bear, the freshly baked cookies should be ready by now!" Cream skipped over to the oven and bent over. Showing her tiny but glorious fucking ass to the whole world...and most importantly Vector. Vector's mouth drew agape at the sight of her white panties with Cream wiggling her butt towards him. He could even make out the outline of her pussy. Vector was astonished! Here he was getting a boner over a fucking six-year old's cameltoe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cheese glaring at him. Vector sheepishly smiled at Cheese and mouthed the word "S-sorry...". Cream stood back up and closed the oven door.

"Sorry Mr. Bear, the cookies need a few more minutes!"

As Cream took her seat across from Vector, Cheese could see his boner due to his short stature.

"CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!" Cheese frantically flew over to Cream while making gestures at Vector.

"What's the matter Cheese?"

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese tried with all his might to warn Cream of what he knew was coming.

"Now Cheese, it's not polite to point." said Cream lowering Cheese's finger. "I'm sorry Mr. Vector, I don't know what's gotten into him." Cream apologized while grabbing Cheese and putting him back in his chair.

"Aw it's okay Kiddo. Say uh, could I get...uh...that drink that's at the bottom of the fridge...you know, the one..."

"The..lemonade?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Lemonade, could you please get me some lemonade!"

Cream huffled over to the refridgerator, bending over to fetch the Lemonade. Cheese took one more look at Vector and started flying to Cream before he felt a pair of giant green hands grab him. Vector brought Cheese close to his mouth and whispered

"Now listen here you little fucker. I'm going to rape you and your god damn friend if you don't shut the fuck up, got it!?"

Cheese stared into Vector's eyes...understanding that the crocodile meant buisness and that he should know his place and be quie-

"CHAO CHAO CHA-*GULP*"

One gulp

That's all it took

Cream turned around "What was that Cheese- hey, where's Cheese?"

Vector swallowed Cheese before giving an impolite burp. "Er, your friend said he had to go to the bathroom for awhile. Something about his stomach hurting."

"Oh no! Maybe I should go check on him!" Cream scuttled past Vector, but didn't make it far before he put one hand in front of Cream

"I'm sure he's alright Cream. How about we focus on something more important..." Vector said sly.

"Like what?" Cream was dumbfounded

*Oh god, do I have to spell it out for her?* thought Vector

"Like...you" Vector moved one hand to lift up Cream's dress a bit

"...And me..." Vector then moved the table's cloth to reveal his large pulsating boner.

Cream looked at Vector before staring at his boner. She had never seen one before. Vector noticed her curious look on her face. He decided to take it a step furthur by rubbing his dick while squeezing Cream's ass a little. Cream's face instantly swapped from Vector's boner to his face

*Great* Vector thought. *Maybe this might work out well after al-*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Cream with all her might in Vector's face, or more so his ear.

"OH FUCK!" Vector fell over in his chair as Cream started to make it over to the front door.

Vector hopped up and slammed ontop of Cream. He then picked her up and slapped her a couple of times.

"YOU BITCH!" *SLAP* "Don't you EVER do that shit again you hear ME!?" Vector slapped her a few more times before walking over to the Kitchen table and slamming her on top.

Cream squirmed with all her might and tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Vector started rubbing his dick some more before he looked into Cream's eyes. Vector then raised his hand and started slapping Cream some more.

"Don't- *SLAP*-Worry-*SLAP*-Cream-*SLAP*-I-*SLAP*-Won't-*S LAP*-Hurt-*SLAP*-You*SLAP!*"

Cream was beyond hysteria at this point. Tears and snot was all over her face with a bit of blood from her nose.

Vector tore off Cream's dress. Lookin at her perfect pink rabbit nipples, he then sucked on them. Cream didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. Vector could feel her nipples erecting inside his mouth. He stopped sucking and stood up straight

"HA! You're a fucking whore! And you're only 6!" Vector just laughed while ignoring Cream's sobbing when suddenly-

"EEEEEEEWUGH!" Vector hunched over, holding his stomach. "OOOOH GODDDDDDD" Vector was clearly in pain. "What the FUCK is going on!"

Vector suddenly remembered

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me..." That motherfucking Cheese

Cheese is a badass motherfucker

Cheese don't give a shit if he gets eaten. You fuck with his girl, he'll fuck your ass UP!

"CHAO CHAO!" yelled Cheese from inside as he started making his way through Vector's stomach intestines.

"URRRRRRRRGH!" The pain was too much to handle, Vector couldn't hold it down. No matter how much he hated it. Cheese was coming out, one way or anothe-

"HOLY SHIT!" Vector grabbed Cream and scrambled to the bathroom. Vector sat on the toilet while making shitting noises.

"YOU WON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vector yelled to no-one in particular as he started squeezing out Cheese through his rectum while still sucking on Cream's tits. Cream had no idea what the fuck was going on, but was soon about to get the biggest shock of her life

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Vector with agony

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH HERE IT COMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

*plop*

"FUCK YES!" Vector said with relief. He then stood up quickly and looked down into the toilet (still holding Cream) to see a shit covered Cheese quickly getting his bearings.

"What's the matter Cheese? Or should I say...Chocola!" Vector said with a laugh as he pulled down the toilet handle and watched the little shit go down the toilet. Cream only stared in silence before realizing what happened

"CHEEEEEESEEEEEE!"

Vector looked at Cream "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about you." Vector walked out of the bathroom (WITHOUT WASHING HIS HANDS) and plopped Cream back on the table.

"And what do we have here..." Vector said slowly while pulling down Cream panties

"You...you...you ate cheese..."

"No shit sherlock" said Vector sarcastically. "And now-" Vector lowered himself so Cream's pussy was face-level.

"...I'm going to eat you..." Vector gruffed his voice to sound like the Egg Emperor

"CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vector's mouth went straight into Cream's pussy. Actually a little too much. He had forgotten that his mouth was over a foot long, and had accidently broken Cream's Hymen. Cream screamed out in pain and was hysterical. Vector noticed the blood in his mouth and had immidiatley pulled out. He stood up again while wiping his mouth

"BLEGH!" Vector went over to the sink and turned on the water while hosing down his mouth. Cream just laid atop the table. Scared. Her mind wasn't there anymore. She was still sad of the loss of Cheese. The loss of her virginity. The loss of everything...She was broken.

Vector wiped some paper towles on his mouth before walking back over to Cream.

"Well brat, I gotta say that could've gone better." Vector then spread Cream's legs "But at least that prepared you."

Cream looked down and saw Vector about to enter her with his big croc-cock. She couldn't do anything. He was too much for her. All she could endure it, or hope someone came to save her.

But this wasn't a fairytale. And Cream knew, at the end of the day, nobody would be coming to sa-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yelled Vector as he rammed into Cream's little pussy. The blood and sensitivity from her pussy walls were too much. Cream screamed louder then ever

"HELP! HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE! SOMEONEEEE!"

Vector ignored her and continued to fuck Cream at a rapid rate. Getting faster and faster. Vector started sweating, he knew he'd be coming soon

Cream turned away from the maniac crocodile and looked at Mr. Bear.

"MR BEARRR! HELPP ME! PLEASE!"

Mr. Bear just sat. And watched. With a smile.

"I'm...I'M!" Vector was cumming. He was so fucking close. He was about to UNLEASH his cum into her pussy. He was fucking ready fo- oh hey! Look who it is!

*BANG*

Vector slid out of Cream's Pussy and fell over to the floor. Standing behind him was the greatest motherfucking badass on the planet holding a skillet

"CHAO!" That's Chao for "LAY OFF MY BITCH!"

"C-cheese?" said Cream in a hoarse voice.

Cheese looked up at Cream and smiled. "CHAO!" Cheese started flying over to Cream before Vector popped back up and grabbed him

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Vector could've rippped cheese apart right there, but no. He wanted to do worse. Much worse.

"SINCE YOU'RE SO FUCKING IMPATIENT! I'LL LET YOU HAVE ON A LITTLE OF THE ACTION FIRST!" Vector's dick suddenly rose, as if alive. Vector held Cheese and spread his legs apart. Cheese could do nothing but scream. Vector's dick was 2 inches from Cheese's 1mm wide ass. Cream couldn't do anything. The pain was too much for her as she looked on at the horrific events in front of her.

"FUCKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Vector PLOWED into Cheese's ass, which in turn spread apart his entire body in two. Only one ram was all it took, before Cheese was nothing more then a corpse. Cream was shocked.

"C-cheese...no..."

Vector looked at the corpse and smelled it "Smells just like Ma's cooking!" and ate Cheese. in one gulp. Again. Only this time, he wouldn't be coming back. Cream had no more tears to shed, all of this was too much for her little child-like brain. She didn't know what to do. She had fought Eggman in his biggest most dangerous mech before, yet had not feared him. This however. This was a new emotion, one darker then fear istelf. She couldn't describe it, but all she knew was

She was truly scared of Vector.

Vector rubbed his belly before looking back at Cream

"Now now, you'll get your turn to ride this" Vector said gesturing towards his dick. Vector picked up Cream and turned her back towards him.

"Time to get what I came for." Vector hovered Cream up and down like a little baby, making fun of the lighthearted kid friendly situation.

"Mobius, we have lift-off in 3-"

"2"

"1"

"LIFT-OFF FAILED! RETURNING SHIP BACK TO BASE!" Vector THREW Cream directly onto his dick, plowing through her little asshole. Cream screamed at the new pain, before starting to black out

*SLAP*

"Oh I don't think so!" Vector said whilst giving her another *SLAP* slap.

"You're gonna have to stay awake for this baby. Don't worry, I'm close..." Vector whispered like a pedophile into Cream's rabbit ears.

In Vector's mind, the room had become dark. Suddenly Charmy was to his left, as Espio to his right. He was in bliss. He could feel himself getting close.

"BEE BEE BEE!" yelled Charmy as he banged on his drums. Espio said nothing as he plucked his banjo. Vector was getting very close. Cream was his mic, he pulled her close to him, her ears right next to his mouth. Cream was scared, while Vector was in heaven.

It was then, that Vector's dick had activated the Team Blast

"EEEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Vector screamed into the mic (cream's ears). His dick spouted cum inside of Cream's asshole. Vector felt the effects of the Team Blast wearing off as he took Cream off his dick and laid her down. Soon reality came back to Vector as he looked down at Cream.

"That was GREAT kid!" said Vector as he straightened up and looked into Cream's eyes.

"If you tell ANYBODY what happened here, I will rape you and your mother at the same time before KILLING you two. UNDERSTAND!?" Cream's eyes just stared back at Vector, blinking only once or twice as Vector just shrugged and walked out of the Rabbit's house.

*Meh, Kid understands. I think I'll go back there tomorrow...* thought Vector as he strutted down the lane and away from the house as if nothing had happened.

Cream however, continued to stare. She couldn't understand what Vector had said. His ear-piercing scream had deafened her. In fact, she couldn't understand why any of this had happened. Is this what she got for following her mother's orders? For being nice? For always doing the right thing? For...for...f-f-f...

Cream's body laid there on the table. Lifeless. Forever

DA END :P


End file.
